


euthanasia // sequel to 'a disturbing lack of purity'

by chateau, sinfuljoshler



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Blurryface, Body Horror, Bottom Tyler, Daddy Josh, Daddy Kink, Dark Brendon Urie, Death, Depression, Dom/sub, Emperor's New Clothes, Ghost Sex, Ghost josh, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Josh Dun's Blurryface, Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph Smut, Lowercase, M/M, Mental Illness, Mentions Of Blurryface, Sad Josh, Self Esteem Issues, Spooky Jim - Freeform, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Top Brendon, Top Josh, attempted suicide, baby boy tyler, crybaby, dom brendon, genderfluid tyler joseph, ghost boy josh, josh dun didn't deserve this, not at all like the forest fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-10-23 17:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10723908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chateau/pseuds/chateau, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuljoshler/pseuds/sinfuljoshler
Summary: going, going, soon gone.





	1. the forest and why the living should stay away.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a disturbing lack of purity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10668861) by [sinfuljoshler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuljoshler/pseuds/sinfuljoshler). 



habits.

that’s all tyler is now.

he is nail biting, smoking, and hair pulling sewn together by a novice seamstress.

his fingernails have long since given up on growing back. dried blood stains the ends of them, like a red flag for his teeth. stay away, stay away.

the forest is a perfect place. tainted with bits and pieces of tyler’s life, a new memory washing over him with every step through the dense trees. fading beams of light and fog filter through the branches, creating an eerie glow at dusk. leaves crunch and sticks snap. ferns and briars pull tyler back. mother nature begs the boy to stay. new memories are being created today, and the old being destroyed.

josh is gone. he has finally accepted this. josh’s skull cracked open like a kinder egg. but the only surprise was tyler not being able to cry in his room that night. swathed in blankets, tyler's eyes lacked the tears his heart yearned to release. stiff fingers reached for the other pillow on the bed, snatching it close. the smell of his love filled his senses immediately. home.

tyler’s wrists sting as his sweater scratches them. the angry lines on them an ugly sight. tyler tried to stay strong, but days turned quickly into months and everything fell apart before his eyes. if only josh could see him now. josh would tear open the heavens and destroy god. tyler was thin before, but now he was terrifyingly skinny. meals skipped over him like shooting stars he couldn't bear to see. his clothes hang on him, and his bones cast shadows over his skin. he is the bones he wishes to turn to dust.

the forest is mostly quiet. with the only audible sounds being the snapping of twigs and the sloshing of liquid in a glass bottle, tyler scans the area for the most fitting tree. one as close to the sunset as could be and with suburban homes completely out of view. the world is desolate now. without josh, the world may as well not exist. tyler can still feel josh's cold skin under his hand. when tyler had been sprawled out beside his corpse, he promised he would never love anyone again. that promise included, sadly, himself. tyler climbs the tree, the bottle in his bag sloshing and clinking more than before.

he doesn't care, it fills the silence.

he sits on a branch, drinking the entire bottle as fast as he can and pulling out a knife. going, going, soon gone. pulling his sleeve up shakily, he wonders whether the shakiness is from the alcohol or from nervousness.

it didn't matter.

"i'm sorry, josh." he whispers.

he feels soft lips kiss his forehead. "shhhh, little lamb."


	2. everything has changed

“j-josh…” tyler whispers, dropping the blade. it tumbles down winding branches, nipping bark and leaves. it hits the forest floor, though not a soul hears it. moss cradles the object that almost drained tyler of any life left in his body.

he thinks he hears josh say something along the lines of ‘i wish i was…’, but he disregards it. his senses are dull and the comment goes past his ears as if it was never uttered. josh looks exactly the same as he had on the morgue table. pale skin, the early stages of lividity creeping over his body like vines on a wall, milky brown eyes looking just as devoid of life as they had been. everything tyler remembers about josh in his final moments. yet, if tyler doesn’t put a lot of focus into josh’s appearance, he looks normal. his hair is the only difference, contrasting drastically with his lifeless appearance. its red now. ruby red, blood red. 

his skin is somehow paler, looking more transparent, and his eyes have an unnerving red tint to them. dried blood speckles over parts of his skin like deadly stars. 

josh softly touches tyler’s cheeks. “you’re drunk. c'mon, let’s get down from here.” he says softly, like he’s talking to a terrified child woken up from a nightmare. 

“okay…” tyler sinks into josh’s arms.

*

everything is sideways. the world is a foreign place. tyler’s brain feels as if it’s ready to fall apart any moment. he feels someone pull him closer. their arm is strong and covered in tattoos, with swirls of color and every beautiful sight known to man. sunsets, oceans, galaxies. they’re foreign. tattoos josh never had. but it is josh’s arm. josh’s body. josh’s warm aura that is so familiar yet so distant. 

he can tell.

a thin blanket covers them as they lay on a lumpy, old mattress. they’ve camped out in a cabin in the middle of nowhere, somewhere between the hundreds of trees in the dense forest. soft breezes enter the house through cracks in the broken, dirtied windows. tyler wiggles around and looks at the person in front of him. smiling down at him softly, josh kisses his forehead. “feeling better?” he asks, voice barely above a whisper. 

tyler feels the familiar lump in the back of his throat. threatening to release his emotions in the form of saltwater, snot, and sweat. he bursts into tears. clinging to josh so tightly, as if he would let go, he’d fall and descend into nothingness and despair. desperate nails claw at the wolf’s skin, hanging on, leaving crescent shaped indents between freckles on his shoulders. josh holds him as tightly and closely as he can. tyler can barely hear the soft shushes leaving josh’s mouth over his sobs, slowing down as his wolf rocks him in his lap. 

“i’m so sorry!!! for everything!” tyler hysterically sobs.

josh cradles him gently, “little lamb, it’s not your fault.”

“i should’ve said 'yes’! i shouldn’t have let you leave!” tyler screams into his transparent shirt, leaving behind wet patches of tears and saliva. 

josh cards his fingers through ty’s hair, softly running the tips of his fingers over his lamb’s scalp. stubbornly, brown curls pop back into place in a second. “no, i shouldn’t have ran away. i shouldn’t have said such awful things to you. you didn’t deserve it at all. you were just being smart, and i insulted you for it.” josh replies.

there’s a loud bang and then three knocks, and josh sighs. he knows who it is in a second.

“come on out, crybaby.” he snaps. 

a girl with gapped teeth and an adorable face appears, sitting casually on a windowsill looking not unlike a china doll. her lace tutu was the color of cream, her sweater pastel pink. her dolly shoes clicked softly as she knocked them together.

“hey, spooky.” she says with a grin.

josh pales a little at the name. he had hoped none of his supernaturally-inclined friends would show up, at least not right now. he wanted to break things to tyler gently. a crease appears between tyler’s thick brows. what did she call josh? spooky?

the girl rolls her eyes playfully when josh ignores her. she’s almost completely clueless to the situation. her cheshire cat grin disappears when she sees tyler and his confused expression.

“josh, why’s she calling you that?” tyler asks, wiping his tears away on the backs of his hands. confusion has eradicated tyler’s sadness temporarily.

josh looks away from ty sadly. “i’m not josh… at least, not anymore.”


	3. tears and rain are all the same to me

“when you die, and don’t move on… you become only the worst parts of yourself. for example: if your worst quality is fear, you’re constantly afraid of everything.” josh explains. 

it’s hard for tyler to fathom josh having any bad qualities at all. josh is the light shining down from heaven, cleansing tyler of his wretched sins and dirty blood.

“what about you?” tyler asks the girl in a frilly dress, feet pointed inwards and a limp teddy bear dangling from her hand. he silently hopes that what she tells him will be bearable. “i became like the crybaby everyone thought i was, too emotional." she replies simply. 

josh speaks up next, "they call me spooky because… i’m not exactly cheerful to be around during an episode. spooky jim, because apparently using ‘josh’ is stupid," he subtly glares at crybaby, "so i picked something close to it," he finishes. 

“josh is stupid, human names are for pussies.” crybaby chimes in with her soft, yet fearless voice. 

josh rolls his eyes, crybaby gives a satisfactory smile. tyler bites his lip in thought, “so you’re not the josh i knew, but you are josh?” he asks. 

“if that’s how you want to think about it, yes," josh informs him, not wanting to confuse tyler. 

“should i call you spooky?” 

“i’d prefer you did.”

“okay.

“you know, spooky isn’t really right for you anymore tyler… maybe you should move on.” melanie chimes in once again. 

doubt swirls behind josh’s forehead immediately. is crybaby right? is josh not right for tyler anymore? josh gives tyler a melancholy smile, but he knows she’s probably right. “as much as i hate to say it, it’s true. i’m not the person you loved, little lamb. i’m different now.” josh says. 

“so just because you’ve changed a little, i’m supposed to give up completely? i fell in love with you josh, with the past, present, and future. regardless of what changed, i was committed to you. you’re here, i’m not going to just let you push me away.” tyler insists. 

“you need to leave, tyler. we ended when i died. please let it go.” josh stands up and points to the rickety door barely keeping the obvious storm out. 

though he doesn’t point it out, tyler is scared of the pouring rain outside. he bites his lip and leaves willingly. the rain-soaked moss soaks his old sneakers as he trudges through it. the water droplets falling from the sky mix with his salty tears starting to fall, making it impossible to distinguish between the two. his fingers tremble as he pulls his shirt off and rips it into strips. it takes him a while, especially with frozen fingers and watery eyes, but he manages. 

he ties the strips together and forms a makeshift noose, testing out it's strength with a slight tug. satisfied, he climbs a tree shakily, he shivers, both from the cold air and his growing nerves. everything is so surreal. i shouldn’t have stopped, i shouldn’t have stopped, tyler thinks bitterly. 

crybaby giggles, "and they think i’m a baby.” she has to be wrong. 

tyler is everything to josh. his small frame, his soul bigger than life. he can’t just let his lamb run off. josh runs outside, sobbing his eyes out. he regrets everything in an instant. he wants to keep his lamb trapped in his chest behind his ribs. a cage. he can’t find him, and he screams for him. his blood red hair is pulled roughly by his own milk white fingers. 

tyler ignores josh’s desperate screams. he continues to climb the tree, the rough bark sawing into his skin. josh sees him just as he ties the noose around a thick limb. tyler’s skin shines with rainwater, cold and bluish. his softly curled locks cling to his forehead and the shells of his ears. he lets the noose fall over his head and around his neck. 

going, going, soon gone. josh screams for tyler, knowing he’ll never reach him in time. tyler looks at him with his sad doe eyes. 

and then he steps off the branch.


	4. bruises from the noose

josh falls to his knees, staring up at tyler’s swinging corpse in horror. he screams, feeling never-ending agony. “TYLER!!!!!!!” he practically wails, tearing at his hair and rocking back in forth. 

rain drips down his translucent skin and dirt cakes onto his skin. but the only thing that matters is the lifeless body of the love of his life dangling from the tree. crybaby watches sadly, knowing how much this is affecting josh. 

josh scrambles up the tree, carefully loosening the makeshift rope around his lamb’s neck and bringing the both of them back down to earth. he holds onto tyler tightly, cradling him in his arms as the last amount of warmth escapes from his dying body. 

“ty-tyler wake up.. baby please wake up..” josh whispers, touching tyler’s cheeks. 

they’re pale and cold like a cloudy ice cube, still streaked with tears and rainfall. tyler’s neck is without structure, broken beyond recovery, a harsh bruised line wrapping itself around his bird’s-bone neck. crybaby gently pulls him away from josh. 

“he’s gone, josh…” crybaby whispers softly. 

“no! no, bring him back! he’s gonna wake up! he’s gonna wake-" he chokes on his sobs, "oh god what have i done?” josh cries hysterically. there’s a crack of lighting and an unnerving chuckle. 

“yes… what have you done?” a deep voice says. 

josh looks around in horror, and standing gracefully on the branch in front of him is tyler. his neck and hands are black, his eyes an unnerving blood red. he bites his lip. josh sobs even harder, still cradling tyler’s corpse. “i-i didn’t mean for any of this to happen.” josh chokes out. 

“just ‘cuz you didn’t mean it, doesn’t mean it never happened.” tyler cocks his head. tyler jumps off the branch and disappears. josh screams for him, but he doesn’t return. 

“josh, he’s like us now…” crybaby says worriedly. 

* 

after days on end of searching for tyler in their small town, he finds himself in a small shack that no one spoke aloud of. both a brothel and a popular gay bar. of course, all of the workers there are consenting to the work, using the place as their last source of income, and it seems that tyler is too. he became something of an attraction, the many drunk men paying no mind to his paling skin and ghostly aura. 

josh watches, green with envy, as tyler sits in a muscular man’s lap. tyler flirts unashamedly, biting his lip, twirling a piece of hair around his finger, shifting his hips around the way he knows will drive anyone crazy. the guy scoops tyler up, a soft giggle escaping tyler's venomous lips, and takes him somewhere towards the back. 

josh and crybaby follow immediately, although with caution. tyler pushes the guy on the bed, giggling. josh coughs and tyler turns, smirking as he slowly unbuttons his shirt. 

“somethin’ i can do for you? costs extra for a threesome.” tyler says in his now lower voice. 

“i can pay for that.” hell, josh will take what he can get. tyler undoes the pants of the guy underneath him. 

“i think i’ll pass. wait your turn, sugar.” josh sighs and leaves, waiting until a small hand pulls him down the hall into another empty room. tyler’s shirt is still unbuttoned, his torso littered with a few tattoos. he shuts the door, his fingers tracing up josh’s chest teasingly. 

“watcha want?” tyler says seductively. josh presses his forehead to his lamb’s.

“i want you to come home, baby.” he pleads. 

tyler’s fingers play with josh’s shirt collar. “you sent me away…” he whispers. 

josh desperately pulls him close. “and i will never be able to forgive myself for it. i love you. i just wanted you to be happy, and i thought i couldn’t do that for you.” 

tyler bites his lip. “i like it here, though.. i’m always wanted.” he confesses. 

“baby, if you stay, i will make you feel the same.” josh promises. 

tyler doesn’t reply, he just pulls josh towards the bed. “fuck me, that’s what you came to do.” he says, avoiding actually responding. josh pushes tyler down, ripping a strip of the sheet off and tying tyler’s wrists together. 

tyler whines softly, biting his lip and moaning in a way that josh knows he’s getting paid for. “i’m not going to fuck you, i’m going to make love to you.” josh says softly.


	5. identity crisis

“oh, are you, spooky?” the way the name comes out of tyler’s mouth makes it sound like a curse word. it’s silky and sultry and pure sin.

josh loves it.

tyler grins, batting his lashes. the blood red of his irises is intense and provocative. tyler’s thinness has since filled out, leaving his body the way it should be. healthy. tyler’s pale face is a stark contrast to the inkiness of his neck. josh bestows the softest kisses on tyler’s neck, treating him like he’s as delicate as tissue paper.

tyler grinds his hips up indignantly. “stop babying me and fuck me.” he growls.

“no. we’re doing this my way or not at all.” josh says, his fingers wrapping around tyler’s throat.

although the new side of him is indeed not as submissive as tyler had been, josh could see the lamb behind his eyes clear as day.

tyler’s pupils dilate as he whines, “yes, daddy.”

tyler moans as josh slowly rubs him through his skinny jeans. tyler wears all black now, something josh couldn’t imagine on him, but god damn is it gorgeous. as josh pulls down tyler’s pants, he can see the damage he’d caused that he hadn’t already seen. death had not washed away all of tyler’s pain, it seems. josh sits up, yanking tyler’s sleeves up his thin arms. scars criss cross all over tyler’s exposed skin. they’re thick and thin, long and short. josh blames himself immediately. how could he not? he knows his death affected tyler worse than he could fathom. this was his fault. tears blur josh’s vision.

“baby…” he chokes out. tyler hurries to cover up the raised, mother-of-pearl scars.

“s-spooky-” tyler stammers.

josh scrambles off the bed, his shaking hands over his mouth. “did you do this because of me?!” he demands to know.

he dreads the answer, though he knows what it is.

“no… there’s other reasons why.” tyler desperately whispers.

josh can’t look at him anymore. he knows tyler’s lying through his teeth. he runs out of the room, the door slamming behind him and Tyler hears the harsh, quick footsteps growing distant with every second. a soft sigh escapes his down-turned mouth.

*

crybaby appears beside a sulking tyler hours later. he hasn’t moved since josh left. he hasn’t had to.

“blurry, he knows why you did this. you can’t try to make him feel better.” she says softly.

“you’ve been trying to sabotage our relationship since i met you, so can you piss off?” tyler snaps. his voice is lower, more gravelly.

“you’re becoming less yourself each time you get angry. be aware of that. spooky thinks you’re more emotional, but i know your true flaw. anger isn’t a good color to wear tyler, it’s bad for everyone. think about that.” she disappears, leaving him alone.

tyler knows she’s right. his fingertips have shredded the worn-out bedsheets beneath him. he stands up, shaking his head. he needs to forget josh. that’s what he should’ve done in the first place. he walks to the front of the brothel, shirt still ridden up as he leans against the wall. a nervous man approaches him, and tyler immediately puts him at ease by pulling him by his hand into a quiet room in the back. tyler lays him down, soothing his worries. crybaby’s words resonate in tyler’s head, bouncing off every part of his skull. before tyler’s even realizes, he’s already killed the man beneath him. tyler screams into his hands, scrambling away. purple handprints appear on the man’s neck, blood trickles out of the corner of his parted lips. a second later, he feels a hand on his shoulder and socks the person clear in the mouth. he gets socked back.

“dude chill!” the voice is familiar. tyler gets a good look at them.

it’s josh.

tyler is paler than normal, the black a starker contrast. the blood red of his irises leaks into the whites of his eyes just slightly. this is not what i had planned.

“tyler, what did you do?!” josh screams, gesturing to the body sprawled out on the bed.

“it was an accident…” tyler whispers, his voice cracking.

“how do you accidentally kill someone?! are you crazy?!” josh yells in his face.

in a split second josh is slammed into a wall, a hand around his throat. sharp nails dig into his neck.

“keep talkin’ to me like that and i just might be!” tyler snarls.

his voice is like a hellhound’s howl and it sends chills down josh’s spine. josh doesn’t know what else to do but try to calm tyler down. he softly slides them both to the ground, holding tyler’s wrists though his hands shake.

“i’m sorry for yelling. it’s okay now. i know you’d never mean to hurt someone.” he says softly, his voice honest.

it’s obvious to him now that tyler isn’t like him. he knew that tyler could get angry but never like this. but there’s something else there too. an insecurity, a weakness. tyler collapses on his chest, sobbing like it’s josh who’s died and not a stranger. josh’s fingers pet his soft hair. he shushes his love softly. they sit there together, the smell of death creeping it’s way into the room.

“what have i become, josh?” tyler sobs, clutching josh’s shirt.

“you’re still you, you’re still you.” josh whispers, kissing tyler’s forehead.

“i’ve never been me.” tyler sobs.

josh knows. he understands


	6. orchestrate

tyler finds himself abandoned once more in the forest. 

it always turns bad here. 

he gives up on attempting to do anything. why bother? his mind refuses to make enough of a connection to give him a viable option on what to do next. instead, he curls up on the forest floor and claws at his hands and wrists. blood dances down his skin in a perversion of a sacred ballet. 

josh insisted that he needed time to clear his head. to begin to understand how to deal with tyler and his obviously uncontainable anger. tyler doesn’t know what that means. tyler is not a jar. tyler is a person. he cannot contain the volatility of his emotions, and he’ll be damned if he begins t try. not even in death can he finally be at peace with the uniqueness of his own being.

tyler decides that he needs time to clear his head as well, but not in the same way. he needs time to pull away, to allow his mind to become blissfully unaware. the world tilts on its axis and spirals into a pit of molasses. 

dark.

slow.

tyler is swimming. he doesn’t drown. breathing is the only thing tyler is sure he has mastered in his full life. inhale, exhale. yet sometimes he wonders... josh could steal the breath from his lungs and ignite his bronchi. josh was a master at playing tyler. who was, (and has aways been) simply a violin of eccentricism, played by the hands of a firm and experienced musician, as well as composer.

he vaguely feels strong hands grab him a while later, but he doesn’t react. it could be anyone. it could even be a wolf taking him in its mouth. perhaps his brain refuses to process his fear and simply allows him a delusion to soothe the impending pain. he’s vaguely aware of being carried off, but it doesn’t matter much to him. 

tyler closes his eyes, burying his face into the palm that is cradling the back of his head. he accepts this reaper, choosing to allow himself one last moment of comfort before death finally fully takes him.

come what may. 

the hand is built like a stone house. safe, strong. but there’s a silkiness to it that josh’s hands lack. who is this stranger? tyler supposes he’ll find out. but that doesn’t stop him from relaxing into the stranger’s touch. he is already dead, what more can happen?

after quite some time, tyler becomes aware that the stranger is taking his shirt off. tyler whimpers, helplessly trying to pull away. violation is the last thing tyler is expecting. 

“shh, it’s okay. i’m not gonna do anything. you’re covered in blood, darling. i’m just going to take care of you.” the voice is soft, but firm. tyler starts to finally become aware, looking at the man with dazed, doe eyes. “there we go. you’re awake now.” 

the man has swept back hair and warm eyes. his face is honest, and genuine, though not innocent. his face seems to be a canvas that unapologetically expresses his thoughts before he’s even become fully aware of them. his skin is unnaturally pale, and though his eyes are inviting, they also send a distinctive chill down tyler’s spine. there is no color to his iris except for the singular, never-ending, and seemingly uninterrupted black. 

his hand touches tyler’s cheek. a few rings on his fingers allow a chill to seep into tyler’s creamy, undamaged skin. 

“w-who are you?” 

“they call me the emperor, though in life i was called brendon.” 

“why did you take me here?” 

“you were in the woods, all alone. who would leave such an angel out there? especially when he takes to hurting himself like this?” brendon holds up tyler’s delicate wrists, proving his point, “let’s get you cleaned up now, hm?”

tyler trusts him, only superficially, but enough to let brendon see his skin to clean it. he feels something he hasn’t felt in a long while. cared for, submissive even. he doesn’t see brendon as the wolf he had seen josh as. he sees him as something less dangerous and more metaphorical. he sees him almost as a saint’s guiding hand.

brendon can sense the feelings tyler is having, though he leaves them uninterrupted and without comment. best to worry about it tomorrow. “sleep now.” he gently commanded. 

tyler does as he is told, swathed in silken sheets and a downy comforter. his mind drifts peacefully for the first time in months. brendon watches over him, whispering so tyler won’t wake up.

“i don’t know who left you like this, but i’m going to find them. and i’m going to kill them for you.”  


	7. it all returns to the forest

in death, as well as life, brendon is beautiful. his full lips are plush, and sensual. his face is inviting, proportionate. his fingers are lithe and experienced. they play piano, guitar, as well as several other instruments. they know the world so well. they're so good at finding their way around.

but as they splay over the small frame of the now awake boy, he feels so inexperienced. tyler looks up at him with innocence, his lips parted. "i'm taking care of you from now on." brendon declares.

every submissive bone in tyler's body rattles with eager acceptance. "please, sir." he whispers. 

brendon chuckles, helping him sit up. "now, tell me: who left you like this?" he asks sternly. 

"josh did... spooky. he found out i killed a man, and left me..." tyler murmurs, obviously ashamed.

brendon smiles, "death is natural." he pets tyler's hair gently.

"i loved him... i thought he loved me." tearful words spill from tyler's trembling mouth.

brendon pulls him closer, cradling him like a baby. "i know you did. it's okay. everything ends, and that's okay. new things will come along."

tyler looks up at him, long eyelashes framing wide eyes. "like you?"

brendon cups his jaw gently. "sure. like me."

*

it took only three months for tyler's entire perspective of brendon to snowball into infatuation. tyler no longer sees just simple things. he doesn't see a pile of bones artfully wrapped in muscle and skin. he sees more. the way brendon's hair turns a cinnamon color in the sunlight. the supple feeling of his abdomen as tyler's hands press to it. the way brendon's eyelashes brush his cheekbones while he dreams becomes tyler's new favorite thing. sometimes tyler will press soft kisses to brendon's face while he's asleep. 

they aren't together, but are far too physically intimate to be friends. the way brendon pets tyler's hair when they cuddle is anything but platonic.

brendon smiles a little, feeling's tyler's lips pressed to his forehead. he's supposed to be asleep, but he can't with a beautiful boy lying next to him. brendon opens his eyes.

"tyler." he whispers into the dark.

tyler startles, "b-brendon! i-i-i wasn't- i-i didn't-didn't-" he stammers.

brendon shushes him gently. "baby, i'm not angry. c'mere."

brendon pulls him close, kissing his nose. a bolt of lightning shoots down tyler's delicate spine. tyler squeaks softly, not used to such affection from brendon. brendon kisses the corner of his mouth. tyler holds back a satisfied moan, closing his eyes

"you wanted me all this time, baby boy?" the name makes tyler melt.

he barely whispers out a 'yes'. brendon kisses him so sweet, paying attention to the best parts of tyler. his hands grip his slim hips, and tyler subconsciously ruts against brendon.

a soft chuckle perforates the silent air, produced by brendon. "needy little thing. lay down on your stomach, i'll take care of you."

tyler eagerly does so, burying his ruby red face in the blankets. brendon greedily grabs his ass, savoring the feel of it. tyler moans as brendon tugs his cock.

as brendon begins to take care of him, tyler feels distinctly satisfied. brendon is efficient, and slow. brendon pulls tyler's pants down, slowly pumping his hard, flushed cock.

"tell me how much you like this." brendon commands firmly.

tyler can't form words, simply pushing his hips into brendon's hand. "m-m-more, god p-please more."

brendon swirls his tongue around tyler's fluttering hole. it tastes exactly how he thought it would. it's distinctly tyler. pure, clean.

tyler moans louder, so close. "you like that?" brendon pumps faster. tyler wails softly, needing more. brendon presses a finger into tyler after sucking on it for a bit. he crooks it just right, making tyler moan loudly. 

tyler pants out brendon's name, finishing all over his legs. brendon keeps him from going limp by holding him up. "let's get you in the bath." brendon says. 

*

tyler ends up falling asleep in the bath. brendon had sprinkled rose oil in the bath, dropping petals in it. tyler loved it. brendon left him to sleep while he cleaned up. tyler didn't know, nor did brendon, that josh was watching from the window. he'd looked for so long, and now he was heartbroken. 

the way his little lamb's spent body was curled up in a bath, filled with care, made him sob a little. he'd failed him. and someone else had swept tyler away. josh failed.

josh's mind goes blank as he slides in through the window, kneeling down. he touches tyler's cheek. tyler jolts awake, and looks at him with wide eyes. "what are you doing here?" he asks.

"baby boy... why did you do this?" he murmurs.

"do what? find someone who won't abandon me?" tyler pushes his hand away angrily. "daddy!" he yells. 

brendon comes in, and his eyes immediately turn black when he sees josh. "you." he snarls. 

he tackles josh, slamming his head into the floor. "how dare you come here?!" 

"he's mine!" josh snarls back, tearing at brendon's hair. brendon punches josh's eye, his ring scratching his cheekbone.

tyler pulls brendon away, "baby don't." 

brendon nods, kissing him and leaving. josh pants aggressively, standing up. "i want you to leave, spooky." josh looks at tyler, hurt in his eyes. 

"but-" josh starts, but tyler looks away.

"just don't. i'm happy with brendon. you left me, because you couldn't handle me or my anger. brendon can. brendon cares about me." tyler says, biting his lip. 

josh nods a little. "i'm not going to stop fighting for you. you know that, don't you?" 

tyler nods as a reply. josh leaves, and breaks down in the forest.

it all returns to the forest. 


End file.
